We Are Broken
by goddess1girl
Summary: The beautiful Cullens live with the humans, trying to over come temptation; and for some it's easier then others. What do you get when you throw adolescent vampires that are truly decades old, and a human?
1. Chapter 1

We Are Broken , a Twilight fan fiction.

There is a small town in the United States that goes by the name of Forks. This place is rainy, desolate, and in it lives a family with a un-dead secret. The beautiful Cullens live with the humans, trying to over come temptation; and for some it's easier then others. What do you get when you throw adolescent vampires that are truly decades old, and a human?

Drama.

Danger.

Fascination.

Addiction.

Love.

But everyone knows the tale of Edward and Bella; their lion and lamb romance.

But what if there was another Cullen? The same story, the same characters; only add one more. Imagine Forks with Cassandra Cullen, beautiful, alone, yet part of the family. Here is the enticing tale of the Cullen that has only been found of recently...

Hello and welcome to my second fan fic!*claps for self* Well as you can see this is going to be a twilight, I hope you'll enjoy it, Reviews are welcomed, and/or comments. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

My life was ever so plain, not really but that's how it was. It's not anymore. Once I set my eyes on my golden haired angel, I knew I was getting a second chance in this horribly cruel world.

I was born in 1920, Los Angeles, California to the wealthy Neal family. Growing up I was out into a ballet school, just like very other little rich girl at the time, at that moment I knew what I was born to do. Dancing became my life, and of coarse my parents supported there only child in whatever they did, having no other children to do that with. My mother, after giving birth to me was no longer able to conceive, which meant no more children. She was unhappy at first, but released that sulking about it wasn't going to get her anymore children, she loved me for the person I was and could become.

I grew up in a small rich neighborhood at the outskirts of the massive city, going to a small studio a mere 5 minutes away by carriage. They saw what I could become, and decided for me to go to the cities national ballet studio. I was a child of merely 9, and I couldn't wait to go.

Training day to day, with no time for an education, dance consumed my life. At the age of 11 I began Pointe, and became there star student. But my life wasn't always a fairy tale.

At one of the biggest performances of my life, was also the day I got my heart broken. About a month or so before, at one of my Daddy's huge house parties I met someone. It was almost like Romeo and Juliet, but are family's actually liked one another. Stephen and I fell in love once our eyes met one another, or at least I thought we did. Our relationship went form acquaintances to fiancés in one night; I was thrilled .A girl of 18 getting married to the man of her dreams, what a great thing.

During one o my performances, two months after the proposal in December, I had asked Stephen to meet me after the show was over. About and hour or so after the show was over there was still no sign of him, nothing. I had assumed that he had forgotten where I was meeting him, and had gone straight to the main doors to the theater. That was my demise, I saw him standing there, kissing another woman. I was so upset and angry I ran back to the changing rooms in tears.

Darting back up to the costume room, I pulled the ring he had given me and chucked it across the room, furious and broken hearted. How could he do this to me, I asked myself, but now I new the real reason why he was sneaking off at night, it was so he could be with her, Mary. I would later find out that he was planning to cancel our wedding to marry Mary, what an evil witch she was.

I decided I couldn't bear to go out the front door, so my only other option was to go out the second story stairs. Gathering up all of my things from the room, I walking quickly to the doors. The wind was so cold when I opened to doors, but it was cool and refreshing to feel. Walking slowly to the, the cold metals stairs below me was icy, but I didn't realize that at the time.

Struggling with my things as I walked slowly down the icy steps, tears pouring down my face ,I didn't care how I looked at the moment, all I wanted was to get home, and cry it all out to my mother. But it was my mistake and own fall to go out these steps, for when I had made it to the first floor landing I slipped falling the remainder of steps, landing sideways to the ground.

It took me a while to realize what had happened, but when I finally did, I knew my life and dance career was over. I had no feeling in my lower half of my body, and blood was covering most of the vision in my right eye. Was death going to take me? I only lied there praying to god I wasn't.

I had no idea how long I was lying there for, but it felt like days with all the snow falling down around my head. However long it was, it seemed like everyone had forgotten me, Cassandra Neal. Then he came, the golden haired angel who said that he could make all the pain go away, forever. His pale cold hand brushed my cheek as he moved some of my red hair out of my face. My voice cracked when I tried to answer him, to accept the offer, but all I managed to do was nod.

Reaching over me, that's when the pain started, not that it was any different then it already was, but his mouth had made contacted with my neck. His cold lips pressed against the side of my neck, I could feel nothing but the burning from that point on, until the darkness came.

When I woke up from the nightmares of the darkness I wasn't cold anymore nor was I outside at the back of the theater. It was the best day of my life. The day I became Cassandra Cullen. A vampire.


End file.
